A Different Game Of Thrones
by Dany Stormborn96
Summary: This is the first chapter of my story. I would like to remind you that this story has been uploaded before on my previous account. Unfortunately my previous hotmail no longer exists so I am doing this all over again. I do not own the characters. This is just for fun. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Margaery and her brother managed to break through the crowd just before the explosion. They began to run as fast as they could. Far away from what was left of the Sept. Margaery had a hiding place, so she led the way. Holding their heads down trying to cover their identities they run faster and faster.

She knew that Cersei shouldn't find out that they were alive, especially Margaery. They kept running as fast as they could, breaking through the crowd. She could have saved those people. She could have saved their father, but the high sparrow was so consumed by his ego that he thought he was in control. He thought that he was invincible.

They had been running for a while now. Suddenly, Margaery spotted a wooden door covered in branches. '' We are here'' she whispered to her brother as she opened the door. Loras Tyrell was bleeding. The mark on his face had scared him for life. This would be a constant reminder of what had happened that day. He looked around and sat in a corner.

The room was dark and there were no windows, this was a hiding place after all. There was only a candle on a small table. ''Cersei must not find out that we are alive. This can not happen'', she whispered. ''The High Sparrow made a terrible mistake letting her go back to the Red Keep'', she looked at her brother. ''Are you even listening to me Loras?''

Loras looked at the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks ''Father is dead''. Margaery looked down as well '' I know Loras but there is nothing we can do now'', she tried to hold back tears. ''Tommen must have stayed at the red keep with Cersei. This must not have been his plan'', she shook her head trying to get rid of that thought.

She looked at her brothers scar and then she torn a piece of her clothing and run up to him. ''I am so sorry for what they did to you but that was the only way'', she said, wiping the blood off of his forehead. Loras raised his head and looked at his sister. '' What are we going to do now?''. Margaery froze. There was no way she could leave King's Landing and go back to Highgarden; everyone knew the Queen. Loras on the other hand looked nothing like the man he used to be. He could easily sneak in a carriage or a ship and go back home.

'' You have to go back to Highgarden'' she said determined. ''But how? We have no money to pay for the trip'' he protested. ''We won't have to'' she looked at him. ''All you have to do is wait until it gets dark. Then you will sneak in a carriage or a ship. This is our best option. Our only option'' she took her brothers hand. '' We are going to be okay. I promise. I won't let you get hurt again'' she squeezed his hand gently.

Loras knew this would not be an easy task but it was the only way. He had to go back and recruit their army. He had to go back and meet with Olenna. She would know how to help Margaery. He felt scared and confident at the same time. He had to be strong. He had no choice for his sister was in danger.

''You leave tomorrow. We have no time. The longer you stay here the grater the danger'' she looked into her brother's eyes. Loras looked into her eyes and nodded '' Tomorrow it is''.

They had been sitting there quiet for a while now. Margaery kept thinking about the incident. She knew that Tommen was not involved. He loved Margaery and he would never agree to a cruel action like this.

''Tommen must be at the red keep. We have to find out what his plan is. Obviously Cersei has an important effect on her son, but Tommen..'' she looked at Loras. ''Tommen would never agree to this''.

Loras took his sister's hands in his and looked at her with eyes full of hope ''Maybe you can reach to him. If he finds out that you are alive he will do anything in his power to protect you''.

Margaery kept silent for a second as if the thought of her reaching out to Tommen for help was a good idea. She shook her head and explained to her brother '' Tommen is not that powerful. Nothing he does goes unnoticed. Cersei would never aloud something like that to happen'' she pulled her hands away. ''Besides Tommen is too young. He is not aware of the consequences and he is clearly unable to pull off something so reckless and dangerous''.

Loras lost all hope. **_I need to keep it together. My sister needs me. My family needs me. Being strong is my only option_** _._ Loras thought to himself. Having no words to say to comfort his sister, Loras Tyrell crossed his arms and fell asleep leaning against the wall. Margaery sat next to him and fell asleep as well.

The next morning when Margaery woke up her brother was still asleep. She wanted to go outside and get something for them to eat. But how? Every one knew the Queen. She began to walk up and down the room trying to figure out how to cover her identity. She walked up to her brother and put her hand on her brothers' shoulder. ''Wake up Loras'' she whispered, shaking him gently.

Loras opened his eyes and looked at her. ''What is going on? They found us!'' he began to yell. ''Keep it down brother. We are safe. For now''. She cut him off. ''Then what on earth is going on?''.

Margaery unsure of her idea hesitated for a brief moment then cleared her throat and said '' I need to go out. We need food. We are exhausted and I am afraid that if I don't go and get us something to eat you will not be able to leave tonight''.

Loras shook his head in disbelief '' You said it's dangerous. I can not let you do this. Every single person in the city knows you! This is madness. You are going to get us killed''. Loras looked away. He was aware that his words were hurtful.

''Get us killed? You are still alive because of me'' she tried to keep her voice down. ''If it wasn't for me we would both have been dead!''. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath., trying to keep calm. ''All I am saying is that I am not going to go out like this'' she pointed at her outfit. She noticed that she was still wearing her crown.

She placed her hands on the crown and removed it. Looking at the crown she felt anger. Her hunger for power got her there. They both lost their father because of that crown. She looked at it for a moment then threw it in a corner.

''Here is what we are going to do. I need you to take off your clothes and hand it over to me. If I go out like this people will probably think that I am homeless''. She took a step forward.

Loras knew that she wasn't going to change her mind. He got up, took off his outfit that looked more like a rug and handed it to Margaery. She placed her hands on her back and began to untie the strings of her dress. Loras looked away as the dress fell to her feet leaving her exposed. She took the outfit from his hands and got dressed.

''This will not do''.

She looked around and spotted a corner covered in dirt. She walked over to the corner and stuck her hands in the mud. ''This is going to help''. She murmured, running her fingers through her hair.

Loras smiled in astonishment. ''This might work'' he nodded. Margaery placed a soft kiss on her brother's cheek and turned around. ''I will be back as soon as I can''. She put her hand on the door knob.

''Be careful''. Margaery turned her head and looked over her shoulder. ''I will be'' she opened the door and disappeared into the crowd. She was walking fast making her way through the crowd. She wouldn't at the same place for too long. It was way too dangerous and she couldn't afford getting exposed.

She looked around and saw a fruit stall. Pushing two men aside she managed to reach the fruit stall. Looking around trying to look like a potential buyer she grabbed some fruit. While looking at the fruit she overheard two men talking about Tommen's death and how Cersei Lannister managed to be crowned as Queen.

Margaey's blood froze. She could not believe what she had just heard. She dropped the fruit and that was the perfect moment to sneak some under her clothes, pretending she was picking it up. Leaving the fruit on the stall she smiled politely and run off.

 ** _He can't be dead. How could he kill himself? It is all Cersei's fault! She is the one who got him killed._** Margaery picking up the pace, tried to let go of that terrible thought. **_I must tell Loras._** She said to herself as she opened the wooden door.

She closed the door quickly and put the fruit on the small table.

''You look upset'' Loras stood up. ''Is everything okay? Did anybody see you?'' He panicked.

She shook her head. ''No they did not but'' she looked at him worried. ''It's worse than that''. ''What do you mean?''. Margaery clenched her fists and took a deep breath. ''Tommen is dead and Cersei is the now he Queen''.''But how? What do you mean he is dead''. She slammed her hand on the table ''He killed himself Loras''. She screamed. '' Keep it down!'' he whispered. Lora's knew what that meant . Looking down in disappointment rather than fear, he said .

'' You were right. Things are way worse. You can't go out again in broad daylight. If Cersei finds out you are still alive will have your head on a spike''.

She grabbed an apple from the table and tossed it towards her brother.

''Eat. It is important that you make it back to Highgarden''.

He lifted his arm and grabbed the apple moments before it touched the ground. He was skeptical.

''Now that Tommen is dead Cersei is in control and that could be devastating to the entire city''. Margaery took off her outfit that made her look like a homeless person and put on her dress. Loras dressed himself and sat in a corner.

It was early but he had a long trip waiting for him so he had to rest. He stretched his arms, closed his eyes and fell into a long and peaceful sleep.

Surprisingly he was no longer scared. He was angry instead.

Cercei had taken everything from him. He could not let her have his sister as well. Six hours later, Margaery decided that is was time he woke up. She fell to her knees and gently kissed her brother's cheek. ''It's time, Loras'' she whispered softly.

Loras opened his eyes and looked at his sister with a faint smile on his face. He nodded and stood up. She stood up as well and gave him directions as where to find the carriage. She knew how dangerous this would be. In an attempt to comfort her brother she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered.

Be careful. Please''. She rested her head on his shoulder. Loras held her tight for a brief moment before pushing her away. Then he walked over to the door. '' I will not fail youister. Not this time'', he reassured her and disappeared into the darkness.

Margaery had never been weak and she wasn't going to back down this time either. Turning around she saw her crown which she had tossed the night before, laying on the ground. She knelt, picked it up and looked at it in amusement. She straightened her back and slowly placed the crown on her head.

She smiled widely and with a voice full of pride she said ''I Margaery Tyrell am still the Queen''.


	2. Chapter 2

Cersei was sitting on the Iron Throne. Her hands caressing the sides of the throne softly. A smile formed on her face. Seeing all those people bowing down to her highness filled her with joy. She had gotten what she'd been wanting all her life. She had finally won the game of thrones. At least that's what she thought. The walk of atonement might have crushed her spirit at some point but she was Cersei Lannister. She would always get what she wanted.

Jaime Lannister, her beloved brother was present at that time. Being there, watching his sister being happy after all the things she had done. Jaime lost his son because of her. A big part of the city got destroyed. Thousands of people died that day and she was there, sitting on the Iron Throne, proud of herself. Jamie could not tolerate that. He could not forgive her for that. Not this time.

Cersei raised her hand and with a sharp voice she spoke '' You are dismissed'', she looked at Jaime. ''I need a word with my brother''. The doors opened and the people who filled the room began to disappear. She looked around '' You may leave as well''. The hand of the Queen left the room with the guards leading the way. The mountain did not leave the room. He knew that his place was next to the Queen and that he would never be dismissed. He was valuable to her. With him she felt protected.

As soon as the doors closed, Jamie approached Cersei on the throne. ''What's the meaning of all this?''. He raised his voice. ''I see it now. This is why you sent me away. You knew I would never agree to this so you thought that it would be best if you got rid of me.'' He grunt his teeth. ''Do you have any idea what you've done? We have lost our son. Thousands of people are dead because of you. The Queen is de-''.

She cut him off ''I am the Queen''. She said aloud. Jaime couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''The Iron Throne is all you care about. Are you pleased with yourself Cersei? Was losing our children worth all this?''. ''Are you finished ?'' . She tightened her grip on the side of the throne. '' Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I had fun seeing my son dead?'' she yelled.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she tried to stay calm. ''We are all alone Jaime. Our children are dead'' she stood up and took a step towards her brother. Jaime took a step back trying to keep his distance from her.

''And why do you think we are alone? Cersei it's all your fault''. He took another step back. Appalled from what he was hearing he yelled at her. This is exactly why I killed the mad king. You have lost your mind! Your lust for power is clouding your judgment Cersei. If you think I will tolerate this kind of attitude or your actions, well clearly you don't know me that well''.

''Is that a threat?''. Her voice was calm but firm. The mountain tightened his grip around his sword, ready to protect the queen. ''Restrain your beast'' Jaime snorted. ''I hope you think this through and change your mind sister''. He turned his back to the queen and left the room.

Jaime decided it would benefit if he took a walk to clear his mind and find a way to stop his sister. So he did. He had been walking for an hour when he stumbled across a hiding place. Looking around to make sure no one was watching he knocked on the door. '' Is anyone in there?'' he spoke in a soft voice.

Margaery from the other side of the door stiffened when she head that familiar voice. _**It's Jaime Lannister.**_ She said to herself as she run at a dirty corner.

Jaime knew someone was hiding in there so he smacked the doorknob with his golden hand. ''Show yourself'' He drew out his sword. Margaery could feel pounding. She should up and walked towards Jamie.

He let his jaw drop in astonishment. ''It's not possible. How… I thought you were dead. That's what I heard''. Margaery knew that he would turn her in and have her executed before her brother could even reach Highgarden.

'' I am very much alive. I managed to get out of the Sept just before your sister blew up half of Kings Landing''. ''And what about your brother? Where is he?''.

She couldn't trust him. She would never trust a Lannister so she decided to lie. ''Loras did not make it''. She whispered as she looked down. ''I am sorry to hear that. It must be very difficult for you''.

''I don't need your pity. Let's get this over with. Take me to the queen and have me executed''. She said angrily. Jaime shook his head '' Why would I want you dead. How would it benefit me?''.

''Your sister is the queen now''. ''You are alive and you are wearing the crown. It's seems to me that Cersei has no power anymore''. His eyes widened while saying those words. He had a plan. He would help Margaery get her throne back. He knew it would be dangerous and even stupid to try and pull off this plan but he had to try. He was all alone like his sister said. It was his right to protect the people of Kings Landing.

''I know you don't trust me and I don't expect you to but you have no other choice. You are going to let me help you''. He took a step forward and grabbed her hand.

''Don't touch me!'' she yelled. ''I'd rather die than trust you or your family''. Jaime let out a laugh. '' And what are you going to do then? Hide for the rest of your life? We both know you can't do that my dear''.

''I am nothing like my sister. I would never risk our children's lives. She took everything from me and now she has to pay for her mistakes''. Margaery saw anger in his eyes. He wasn't lying. Not this time. Maybe she had a chance but then again she couldn't be sure so she decided not to tell him the truth about Loras. ''So what's your plan?''. ''We wait until it gets dark. Then I will take you to the castle through a secret tunnel''. Margaery laughed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. '' And you think that Cersei will not find out about this? I did not think you were such fool''.

It was dark and only a few people were on the streets, most of them drunk. It was the perfect time to leave. ''It's time. Follow me and don't make a sound. And please take off that crown''. Margaery nodded and followed him. As they entered the secret tunnel she grabbed Jaimes hand tightly. ''Don't be scared'' he whispered and gave me a reassuring look. Margaery nodded as they entered the castle.

'' You stay here. I know it's not a place for a queen but no one is going to look for you in the dungeons'' he whispered as too kids passed by them. ''What are you looking at. Leave at once'' Jaime scared them away. Margaery spent the night there in the cold dungeon.

''I need to speak with my brother. Tell him the queen demands to see him'' Cersei gave the command to a servant. Five minutes later Jaime was standing in front of the queen. ''What do you need?'' he said. Looking her in the eyes.

'' We have a guest, brother. Haven't you heard?'' she raised her hand and the mountain entered the room dragging Margaery by her arm. '' Do you think I am a fool Jaime? I know everything. I have people who are very loyal to the queen''. She laughed.

'' Don't you dare touch her. She is the queen not you Cersei''. He was in panic he knew Cersei would do something reckless. ''Do not tell me what to do!'' she shouted, her eyes fool of anger. ''She was never the queen''. She nodded at Clegane and he slit Margaerys throat with his knife.

''What have you done! Are you out of your mind?'' he run to Margaery who was lying on the floor choking in her own blood. Her eyes wide open looking at Jaime asking for help. It was pointless. Margaery was dying and there was nothing he could do to save her. He clenched his fist as Margaery left her last breath.

''How did you find out. I made sure no one followed us'' she shouted and then remembered the kids they run into last night. ''It was those kids'' he said under his breath.

'' You are very clever Jaime. You see people fear me. And fear means loyalty''. She glanced at Margaerys lifeless body. ''What am I going to do with you now. Kill you maybe, but you are way too valuable to me to hurt you''. She turned her head and looked at the mountain. ''Take him to the dungeons and have someone clean up this mess''.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragonborn stood there. Was it a good idea to strike a deal with the Ironborn queen? She smirked as she shook Yara's hand. '' Hundred ships should do'' she said as she glanced at Tyrion.

Yara looked at her brother Theon and then turned to face the queen of Meereen. ''We should drink to that. We shall drink to the beginning of this powerful alliance'' she shouted in amusement.

Staring at the queen of the iron islands, Khaleesi crossed her arms. '' Tonight then. Tyrion I need you to make all the arrangements.

I want our guests to feel welcome'', she exclaimed raising an eyebrow. Walking back at her throne she raised her hand. ''You are dismissed'', she said aloud. Yara did not like the queens was a queen herself after all, yet she turned her back and left the room with her brother.

''Let's pray the queen doesn't change her mind. I mean our uncle's offer is quite the deal''. ''No'', said Yara shaking her head.

The queen is reasonable; she wouldn't betray us. Letting out a snort Theon looked at his sister. ''You barely know the woman. She is fighting for the seven kingdoms Yara. She would do anything to get that throne. I don't think she cares about the Iron Islands or us at all''.

''Do you think I'm an idiot brother?'', she gave a sharp look towards her brother. ''I am the queen of the Iron Islands, don't you think I know what I'm doing? You can't question your queen'', she laughed at him.

''Yeah right, the queen. Now go to your chambers and get ready. We have a feast tonight sister. And please try to be nice''. Yara raised an eyebrow.''I am always nice with the ladies'', she winked at him.

''Yeah I forgot about that too''. Pleased with the progress they made they both went to their chambers to prepare for the feast.

Later this evening, Missandei knocked on the Ironborn's door. When Yara allowed her to come in she smiled widely and she spoke in a low voice. ''The queen awaits you and your brother Theon''.

Yara who was at her quarters with her brother nodded politely and they both followed Missandei.

''We've been expecting you. Please take a seat'' Khaleesi pointed at her right where there where two empty seats. Both Yara and Theon nodded politely and sat next to the Dragonborn queen.

''As you can see we have company'' the queen pointed towards Olenna Tyrell and Varys. ''Now that we are allies I would like to announce you that lady Olenna Tyrel and Varys are a part of this alliance as well'', she spoke softly looking at Yara and Theon Greyjoy.

Yara took the goblet in front of her and took a sip of the sweet wine that they were offered. She wasn't happy that Daenerys didn't even tell them that they were both at Meereen offering an alliance. After all, like the queen said, the Greyjoys were part of this alliance too. They ought to have a say in this decision.

'' Let's drink to this powerful alliance that is going to crush the Lannisters and bring the Iron Throne to its rightful heir. No offence'', she said aloud raising her goblet of wine while looking at Tyrion. ''None taken'' Tyrion nodded and took a sip of his wine. '' As you all know I don't think highly of my sister''.

They all raised their goblets as the music started playing. Yara avoided eye contact with the queen since she did not want her to know she was lying about her being happy with this alliance.

''Is everything alright? You seem distracted'' the queen whispered to Yara. Even though Yara put a lot of effort to hide her feelings she couldn't fool the queen. ''I would like to speak to you in private after the feast is over. If you don't mind, my queen'', Yara said in a confident voice, determined to reveal the truth.

She was a warriors and warriors always speak their mind, even if it means confronting with the queen. The silver haired girl smiled widely at Yara and whispered. ''Of course. Just try to act normal. I don't want Tyrion asking questions''. '' I'll do that, my queen'', Yara mumbled, trying to hide her annoyance.

After they finished eating the queen stood up and everyone followed. ''Follow me'' she whispered to Yara. The Ironborn followed the queen to her private quarters. When the handmaiden closed the door Yara put her hands behind her back and waited for the silver haired girl to give her permission to speak.

Khaleesi looked at her raising an eyebrow. '' What is it that you want to talk about? I believe that something is troubling you Greyjoy. It seems that you didn't enjoy our little gathering''.

'' Pardon me my queen. I did not mean to offend you. I am really pleased that you went in all this trouble to welcome us here''. She took a step forward closing the distance between them.

Khaleesi took a step forward as well, raising an eyebrow. '' There is no need to be so formal. You are a queen yourself, not a handmaiden. I am listening''.

'' As you said my brother and I are both a part of your army now. Why weren't we informed about lady Olennnas and Varys arrival? I don't think..''. Daenerys cut her off. ''You don't think what Yara?'' she said in a confident tone.

'' I don't think this is a good idea. This is not me acting like I own the place. It's just that I am worried''. Khaleesi sat down at the sofa, crossing her hands. ''Worried about what? Do you think that I am not capable of making the right decisions?''.

'' There is no need to be so defensive my queen. I am not questioning you or your decisions. Like I said I am worried because I want to make sure that you take the throne that is rightfully yours''.

''You mean you want to make sure I help you kill your uncle so you can be the queen of the Iron Islands''. Yaras eyes widened. She was loosing her patience with the queen.

''Is this really what you think of me?'' Yara said in disbelief.

''It's not that. I just want to make sure I can trust you''.

''Of course you can. Lady Olenna lost everything because of the Lannisters greediness. She lost her son, her grandchildren and half of her army. You can trust her, but Varys. I'm not so sure you can trust him. They call him the spider you know. He is not that reliable''.

''I am aware of that'' Daenerys pointed at the sofa, inviting Yara to sit next to her. The Greyjoy walked towards the queen and sat next to her. '' I did not mean to offend you. You are right. I should have talked to you about this'', she said in a low voice, placing her hand on Yaras.

I have to admit that I am worried too but I don't think he wants to trick us. This alliance will benefit him as well. And for a man like him this means a great deal''.

Yara smiled at the queen as she squeezed her hand gently. '' I trust you my queen. I just want to make sure everything goes as planed. With all these allies you will be able to take back what is yours by right''.

''I know, and I have to thank you for that. I want you know that you are a part of my small council and your opinion and knowledge matter to me'', she squeezed Yaras hand tightly reassuring her.

Yara stood up and with smiled widely. ''Thank you for taking the time to see me. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going back to my quarters to rest. It's been a tiring day''.

'' Of course. If there are any other matters you want to discuss with me don't hesitate to step by''.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cold night and Winterfell was covered in thick snow. Sansa Stark was walking around in the yard with her bother Jon when they ran into Petyr Baelish. Sansa turned her gaze away avoiding eye contact but Jon decided to be polite and greeted him with a warm smile.

''Good evening. May I have a word with you Sansa?'' Littlefinger smiled politely at Sansa who tightened her grip. ''No. You may not. I do not wish to speak to you'' she said in a cold voice but Jon took her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

He squeezed her hand slightly, nodded and walked away without saying a word. ''I don't understand. Why are you avoiding me?'' Petyr said, smirking. Sansa could not control her anger. ''After what you did to me you expect me to be polite? I hate you. With all my heart'' she shouted.

''We can have everything. Let me explain''. ''No I don't want to hear'' she kept shouting. He grabbed her arm and took her to a more private place. ''We can have Winterfell. I can give you everything Sansa''.

''You disgust me!'' she pushed him away. ''You know, Winterfell is rightfully yours'' he was determined to reveal the truth. He would do anything to get the Iron Throne. ''What are you talking about? Jon is the king in the North''.

He shook his head ''He is not a Stark Sansa. He is a Targaryen''. Sansas' eyes widened. He heard pounding. ''You are lying. I don't believe a word you're saying''. ''You see Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen. When she gave birth to Jon she made your father promise to take care of him'' he took her hand in his. ''Robert Baratheon wanted to kill every Targaryen so your father promised to keep him safe. Jon does not know his true identity. If you take Winterfell and marry me we can even get the throne Sansa''.

Sansa opened her mouth but could now speak, tears rolling down her cheeks. ''Your offer.. I can't believe you. Jon needs to know'' she whispered. ''I need to see my brother''. ''He is not your brother Sansa''. She ignored him and went back inside to speak to Jon.

Jon was in his room standing in front of the fireplace. Sansa opened the door without knocking first and Jon turned around, his grip tight around his sword. ''Sister, it's you. You startled me''. '' I am sorry for interrupting but I need to talk to you brother''.

''Please have a seat''. Sansa sat on the bed, looking at her brother as he sat down next to her. '' You seem upset. Is everything okay? Did he hurt you?''. Sansa took his hand in hers.

''There is something you need to know'' she squeezed his hand tightly. ''He told me that Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen. When she gave birth to a little boy, she made our father''. She stopped and thought for a second. ''She made Nedd promise to take care of that boy. So he did''.

''No. Stop!'' He got up and clenched his fists. ''I can't believe you actually listen to him Sansa. Everyone knows that he is a liar''. He shook his head in disbelief, a faint smile on his face.

''Jon you don't think that I know who he really is and what he really wants?''. ''Then why did you believe his Sansa? Why did you bust into my room upset?''. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. '' I do not want to hear another word. This conversation is over''.

''It's far from over Jon''. Her brother gave her an angry look and she lowered her gaze, chewing at her bottom lip, trying to figure how to make him listen. _He has to listen. Deep down he knows that it is the truth. He can't just deny it_. ''Jon please. Just think about it. It makes sense. Doesn't it?''. She finally lifted her gaze and her eyes met his.

''We have to tell everyone the truth. They have every right to know. They shouldn't be serving me Sansa, but you. Winterfell is rightfully yours''. His people accepted him as a bastard but they could never accept a Targaryan.

''But I do not want Winterfell'' she shook her head. ''I don't''. Jon knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. ''It doesn't matter if you want it Sansa. You must accept things as they are. Winterfell is yours and you must rule. War is coming and we can not let this distract us. There are more important things that we should be discussing right now''. She tried to hold back tears but she failed. She lowered her head and her lips met her brothers' hands.

''But I can't do this Jon. I know nothing about the White Walkers and I can't lead our people in battle. It would be a slaughter''. Jon gave her a sympathetic smile. ''I will be by your side the whole time. You won't have to worry about a thing''.

''I refuse to accept this. I shouldn't have told you. This was a terrible mistake. I'm such a fool!''. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. _There is only one way to make him change his mind and I am willing to do anything_. '' I have a plan ''she said in a confident voice. ''And before you say anything I want to remind you that you must obey me''. Sansa knew that her brother would take her words at heart. He was loyal and she had to take advantage of it.

Jon nodded and listened carefully. '' Petyr knows that you are a noble man and he knew all along that you would just reveal the truth to everyone. I believe that he wants everyone to know your true identity. He wants Daenerys to find out. Everyone knows that she is determined to take the iron throne. She is determined to destroy whoever dares to get in her way, and you are in her way Jon. You are a Targaryen''. Jon thought for a moment then nodded. ''What do you think we should do then?''.

''We are going to play this game of thrones brother'' she cupped his face and smiled widely.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Jaime Lannister had been thrown in the dungeons for trying to help the now former queen Margaery Tyrell. He was filthy and starved for three days. ''At least give me some water. Please!'' he begged the guard. ''You are allowed a glass of water per day. Queens' orders'' the guard replied. Too tired to argue, Jaime rested his head against the wall and tried to get some rest.

The Queen was sitting on the iron throne, her back straight, listening to a smallfolk. ''Your Grace'', he spoke, his voice trembling. ''My family is going to starve. I can not provide for my children anymore because of this man'' he pointed a finger at a man kneeling before the queen.

About fifty people were present, listening carefully, too scared to make a sound. ''This man stole all I had. My family and I have nothing. We are going to die because oh him. We have nothing to eat and we can not pay for nothing your Grace''.

Cersei raised a hand to silence him ten looked at the man kneeling in front of her. ''I have heard enough''. The man on the floor began to cry. ''Please my Queen. I am poor. I had to do this to survive. Show mercy'' he begged her.

''Enough'' she shouted, the words echoing. ''You shall be punished for what you have done''. She took a deep breath and said to the guards ''Have this man hanged by dawn''. The man stood up and walked towards the queen. ''Please your Grace have mercy''. The guards grabbed the man and left the room, the man shouting and begging for his life. ''Let this be a lesson for all of you'' she said to the crowd. ''Justice Justice Justice'' the crowed said in one voice leaving the room.

''I need to see my brother. Make sure he gets here soon'' she gave the command to the mountain and waved him away. Five minutes later, Jamie Lannister was standing in front of the Queen. ''Long time no see, brother'' she mocked him. ''Give the command to your beast. Get this over with'' he said grinding his teeth.

A chuckle escaped the Queens' mouth ''Did you think that I..'' she laughed at him. ''Oh sweet brother, I could never kill you''. He was relieved, yet, he knew that his sister wanted something from him. ''I hope you have learned your lesson, brother. I want you to know who is in charge here. You ought to give me the respect that I am entitled to'' she said in a serious tone. ''Now go to your chambers and make yourself presentable. I will be expecting you at my chambers tonight''.

I shall play your game sister. I will make you trust me again and betray you again when you least expect it, he said to himself. ''As you please, your Grace'' he nodded and headed to his chambers.

There was a knock on the Queens' door that night. Cersei was in her silk, red nightgown, drinking wine. The door opened and Jaime entered the room. ''Your Grace'' he said, whispering. ''Right on time'' she smirked, filling a golden goblet with wine.

Jaime approached her and took the goblet she offered. ''I believe there are things you would like to discuss with me'' he said. She took a sip of her wine and licked her lips slowly. ''This wine is rather good, isn't it brother?'' she said. ''It really is'' he answered. She nodded ''Yet it is not as good as Dornish wine'' she turned around and looked out of the window.

''I don't think that you brought me here to talk about Dornish wine, sister''. She smirked. ''Well..'' she turned around and looked at him. ''Let's cut to the chase then brother. You know that Targaryen girl keeps getting stronger. Now that she has the Tyrells by her side she could use an alliance with Dorne. At least that's what I would do''. She took another sip of the wine and continued.

''The Martells want revenge just like the Tyrells. Ellaria will not miss this chance. I want you to get as many men as possible and go to Dorne. When they leave Dorne, you attack''.

Jaime snorted ''They have quite a large army you know, I will need half of our army. I can not leave King's Landing unprotected''. She smiled, raising an eyebrow. ''You won't. She won't leave Dorne unprotected either. Besides we have wildfire. I believe you remember what happened at Blackwater''.

Jaime smiled widely '' I most certainly do''. Cersei closed the distance between them, wrapped her arm around his neck, and whispered in his ear '' I want her and her daughters alive''.

Feeling her soft breath against his skin, Jaime closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist. ''I will not let you down. Not this time'' he whispered. ''You better not''.

Two days later Jaime sailed for Dorne with two thousand men, and five ships. As soon as they reached Shipbreaker's Bay, they made camp at Storm's End and waited for the Dornish ships to sail.

As Cersei predicted, Ellaria made her move five days later. As soon as they covered half a mile, Jamie made his move. ''You wait for my signal'' he whispered, his heart pounding. ''Fire'' he shouted. Five thousand archers fired in unison and a gash of radiant green light broke through the sky.

The arrows torn flesh, bright green filled the Dornish ships. ''We are under attack'' the men shouted. Ellaria and her daughters stayed in their cabin. Within ten minutes Gold Cloaks filled the Dornish decks.

Men were screaming and squealing as the ground became slippery with blood. Swords were clashing, men screaming, fighting for their lives. Men were set afire. A few left the ships to save themselves from the wildfire.

Jaime's sword tore through soft flesh as he made his way to Ellaria and her daughters, blood soaked his face. It tasted of metal. ''I need ten men. Now!'' he commanded. Ten men obeyed immediately as Jaime busted through the cabins door. Ellaria's daughters stood in front of her ready to protect her at any cost.

''We don't have much time. Reinforcements will be here soon. We have to be quick'' Jaime said. ''You and your sister will pay for this'' Ellaria shouted''. The gold cloaks attacked and Jaime made his way to Ellaria. He smacked her on the head with the back of his sword and she fell on the floor. Her daughter's shrieked at the sight.

All four of them put up a good fight but it wasn't enough. Jaime and the gold cloaks drag them out and gathered the rest of their men. ''We are out of here. Now!'' he said aloud. The remaining enemies yielded. Jaime and his army got aboard and sailed for King's Landing.


End file.
